Determined Love
by IloveRinLen
Summary: Um... just read and review I guess!T for safety.


Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids. I would have made Rin and Len… never mind.

Enjoy!

Determined Love

Rin Kagamine sat in her room, grounded for table-texting once again. She was on the verge of kicking her door roughly, but then her twin, Len, came into her room.

"Hey, RinRin-chan."

Rin looked up at the ceiling, ready to ignore her picture perfect brother. Straight A's, a charming smile, teachers' pet. She slid her headphones into her ears and tuned the boy out. Slow, gentle, music cooled her nerves and made her smile.

"Awww… I made RinRin smile!"

"You didn't, idiot. My music did."

"And…" Len came over to Rin and held up her hand. He gently took her iPod and showed her the song. Kokoro Kiseki sung by both of them. Rin blushed, and Len stuck one ear bud in his ear. "It's my solo, so technically, _I _made you smile." He looked up at the ceiling along with his twin. "What's so interesting on the ceiling, may I ask, RinRin?"

"It's better than looking at your face," mumbled Rin.

"Don't be like that. I love you, you know." He said sincerely.

"Baka. You have to, we're twins."

"No, Rin. I _love _you."

Rin sat up, and Len did, too.

"What?"

"You heard me, Rin. I love you. You're too busy texting all your friends about how nerdy and stupid I am." Rin blushed deeply, and Len smirked. "But you have no clue that I love you."

"No you don't." Rin stood. "This is just a lame excuse to make me feel better. Well, let me tell you. It isn't working." She went to the door, but realized she was grounded.

"Ha." Len chuckled. "Don't worry, Rin. I'm going to do everything to make you confess your love to me, okay? And you can't leave, because you're grounded. And… Mom and Dad wanted me to talk to you about your grades."

Mom and Dad's wrath? Or forced confessions?

Rin furiously shoved her honey-blond locks out of her bright cerulean eyes. "Fine!" She sat back down on the bed, and Len smiled at her.

"Decided to come back?"

Rin glowered at him.

"Okay, Princess. What's up at school?"

Rin glanced at him, and then got caught up in his full-force smile. The charm, the sweetness, the _love- _wait, what? Bad Rin. She blushed furiously, bit her lip, and stared at the ground, avoiding her twin's momentary hotness.

"You're blushing." Len smirked curiously, as he cupped her cheeks. "But why?"

Rin tore away. "This isn't teaching, Len. Get out of my room. Out!"

Len grabbed the teen around the waist, and pulled her into his lap. Rin's shocked blue eyes rewarded him.

"L-Len!"

"Oh, how I love your stuttering, dear sister."

Rin felt faint. Why was she getting caught up with this idiot? This was crazy! He was her _twin_!

Len's face darkened, and Rin realized she'd spoken aloud. _Uh-oh… _

"Listen to me. I may be your twin, but this _isn't _crazy! In fact, Miku and Mikuo are dating! How 'bout Neru and Nero?"

Rin looked at her laced hands. Len gently unlaced them and intertwined his own hands with hers. Rin was feeling dazed, so Len took her pause as an opportunity. No attacking, no screaming, just a second of momentary peace. Len got up, pulled Rin to her feet, and placed his hand on her waist. Rin looked at both his hands, one on her waist, one intertwined with hers.

"Len… are you sure about-?" She was cut off when Len pressed his lips against her soft, beautiful, ones. He nudged his nose against her small one, and gently licked her lip. She succumbed to his will, at that point hopeless.

But God, did it feel _good. _Rin felt a small tingle through her body and shivered. Len's hand climbed her back and massaged the back of her neck, craving the feel of her petite body jerking at his mercy. Rin lightly moaned, and they broke apart for air. Len loosened his tie and leaned against the wall, surveying his slightly hysteric sister, who was gasping and shuddering wildly.

"Well?"

"Len…"

"Yes?" He asked warily.

"Although that was great…I'm going to ROLL you OVER with my ROADROLLER!" And Len raced downstairs, laughing wildly, knowing his sister had just somewhat confessed her love to him.

And it felt GREAT.

Hey! I know the ending was crappy, but…

Review!


End file.
